Take Shuichi to work day
by Nanodaperson
Summary: See what happens when Yuki has a meeting with his publishers and Shuichi tags along! LOLS! :


LA LI HO!! Quick story i thought of cause its like me bothering my friends. Enjoy! :)

Warning : Spelling may be horrible!

-----------------------------------------------------

**~ Take Shuichi to work day**

Eiri Yuki the oh so famous novelist was on his way to see his editor and other people involved with his publishing. He reached a red light and sighed. He knew today was going to be annoying because he has to deal with those people who are, as he calls them, whiny bussiness brats. Once the light was green, he went on.

'I don't even feel like going at all! i should've called out sick.' he thought. Though he thought once more. 'Wait, Shuichi is off today and he'd bug me about pocky and teddy bears! On second thought i'll get this over with so i won't have to here him mention crap about tv shows and music la dee da!' He finally pulled into the building and found a parking space. Then another car zoomed right past him, scary the living hell out of him. He honked his horn and a scream came from the back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" jumped the pink haired singer. Eiri had the same reaction.

"I'M READY FOR WORK!!" yelled Shuichi.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE BACK OF THE CAR?!?!?" shouted Eiri. Shuichi thought for a moment before answering.

"Let's see....i lost my ipod and i thought it was in the back of your car, and this was at about 4:30 a.m., and i looked REALLY hard and found a lollipop!" he held up the cherry flavored lollipop. The novelist glared at him.

"And why are you here?"

"I was sleepy, and i never found my ipod, AND, since i had the lollipop, i thought it led to the forbidden land of Antarica."

"We discussed this! Its a contennet!" and then his alarm went of giving he a five minute warning. He sighed.

"Stay here."

"Can't i come with you?"

"No."

"WHY NOOOOOOOT!?"

"Your loud, annoying, disturbing, distracting, stupid-"

"HEY I RESENT THAT!"

" And your proof?"

"........dammit. BUT CAN I PWEEEEEEEESE!! I PROMISE I'LL BE VERY GOOD AND QUEIT AND-AND QUIET!!!" Yuki twitched as Shuichi gave the puppy face. He glanced at his watched and groaned.

"C'mon! I can just blame my lateness on you!"

"Hooray! I get to go too work with YUKI!!!" he screamed as he skipped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the building and people just stared at the two. Shuichi was gazing at the shiny building.

"ITS SOOOOOOO SHINY!!! Do you think they polish it with windex every hour?"

"No, now shut up." and they got on the elevator. There was another man on the elevator as they walked in.

"Hi!" greeted Shuichi. The man nodded and the door closed. Shuichi looked at all the buttons and pressed one.....then another....then some more.....then the whole entire thing. Yuki slapped his hand.

"Don't do that!"

"But it looks like a christmas tree, see?!"

"Thats it! No more Will Ferrel for you!"

"BUT-BUT-BUT-" the other man was very afraid. the next time the door opened he ran out and the door closed.

"Boy, he was in a hurry." murmered the singer.

"Gee, i wonder why." said the novelist sarcastically.

"I know, maybe something happened." said Shuichi, and he was dead serious. Yuki stared at him like he was the biggest idoit. Shuichi gave him a weird look.

"What? Is something on my face!? Get it off!!" and he started hitting his head and the door opened. People were there on the other side staring at him.

"Sorry, he was rased by rapid bunnies!" said Yuki and the door closed. Shuichi was still hitting himself until hit whacked him across the head.

"OWWWW!! That hurt!"

"Quiet, the next floor is ours, now be quiet!" Shuichi shut his mouth.

".....do you think they will have everything bagels?"

"Shut up!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened to the floor Yuki went into and right there was Yuki's editor. She gave them a wierd look because Shuichi was there.

"Mr. Yuki your behind on the meeting of your next boo-" started his editor

"I KNOW!!" Yuki said annoyed.

"Hi!"greeted Shuichi.

"Hi, Mr. Yuki, we've gone over-"said the editor until Shuichi started talking during her.

"I'm thirsty."

"Shuichi not now!" hushed the novelist.

"-and we'd like your opinion-" continued the editor as Yuki nodded.

"Do you guys got markers?" interupted Shuichi again.

"Shhhhhh, Shuichi!"

"-and the book rquires-" his editor went on until Shuichi asked another question.

"Why is the sky bue?"

"SHUICHI, WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT AT THIS TIME?!?!" They both stared at him with wide eyes.

"....Sorry, as you were saying."

"Blue. Sky."

"Not you!!!" he shouted at his lover. His editor was quite flabberghasted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Mr Yuki....why is he here?" asked his editor as she pointed at Shuichi looking at the fish.

"He was...in my car....without me knowing...."

"....Sure. I know what you guys-"

"We didn't do it in the car, you sick person! He was looking for his crap at four in the morning!"

"Strawberry fields forevah!" sung Shuichi randomly in the background. Shuichi looked down and saw a button on the ground. He picked it up and pressed it. It played the music you hear on commercails for Six Flags. Shuichi started dancing a little to it until the music died. He then ran over to Yuki and pressed the button. Yuki turned and glared at him.

"What the hell-"

"Its your theme song!"

"My what?"

"Your theme song! And its gonna play all day and follow you and-"

"No."

"You make me a sad puffer fish!" ans Shuichi walked off as the novelist looked at him weird. Then his editor came.

"They are ready for you, Mr. Yuki."

"Thanks." he sat up and then the musi played. He turned around and saw Shuichi there smiling.

"Stop it." and the music died.

"Thank you." and he started walking to the office and the music played again. He stopped once more.

"I mean it Shu!" and the music stopped. He walked on and the music played again.

"I GIVE UP!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to the other room opened and in came Eiri Yuki with Six Flags theme music playing in the background and Shuichi dancing behind him and his editor afterward. The others looked at him wierd.

"Eiri, who is this?"

"I'm his theme music man! I play his theme music 24/7 and-"

"Just get out, Shuichi."

"Aw, your no fun!"

"Listen, wait out there, DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING, DO NOT SCREAM, DO NOT PICK UP A BROOM STICK AND PRETEND YOUR A JEDI-"

" It was one time, let it go already!"

"Just don't move out there."

".......fine." and Shuichi left. Yuki sighed.

"I'm sorry. Now about the book..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hmmmmmmm....not what?' he thought as the singer sat in the other room. He looked around and saw others doing nothing, looking tired, bored, annoyed.

'........i wonder..'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We really think this could be your best book." said one of the men in charge.

"Thank you. I really-" said Yuki until he heard a weird noise.

"Is there.....clapping and stomping in the other room?" asked the editor.

"Oh great, what now? Excuse me." Yuki got up and looked outside. People were indeed clapping and stomping.

_Clap, Clap, Stomp. Clap, Clap, Stomp. Clap, Clap, Stomp. Clap, Clap, Stomp. Clap, Clap, Stomp. Clap, Clap, Stomp. Clap, Clap, Stomp. Clap, Clap, Stomp. _

_'Buddy your a boy, makin' big noise playing in the street, gonna be a big man some day, you got mud on your face, big discrase, kicking your can all over the place singing-_

_'WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!' Stomp. Clap, Clap, Stomp. 'WE WILL WE WILL ROC-'_

"SHUICHI!!" yelled Yuki. They song stopped.

"Yuki you wanna join?"

"I told you-"

"Don't touch anything!"

"And don't scream!"

".......Oh."

"Ugh! Here. There is paper, crayons, scissors..." he grabbed the scissors away from the singer. " Everything you need to be quiet! Now, bye."

"Wait Yuki are the crayons Crayola? You know i like Crayola!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki then sighed and sat back down.

"I'm So-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Yuki bolted out of his chair and ran to the other room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? What happened?!"

"I got a paper cut!!" cried Shuichi. Yuki glared at him.

"Thats what you were screaming bloody murder about?"

".....pretty much yeah- OH! and there is no blue crayon!" Yuki walked away into the meeting.

"YUKI!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The novelist sat down annoyed.

"Maybe we should shedule a different day-"

"NO! No....lets just get it over with."

"Okay then, we some minor changes in your book will be modified and-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi was walking about the building since he has nothing else to do. He saw the ice machine and a box that people could fit into. He thought for a moment, then a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey you." and Shuichi turned around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And in comclusion, that is how it will be published." said one the men in charge.

"You said that in an hour time span and you couldn't have said it quicker?" commented Yuki.

"No cockyness!"

"I'm just saying-" and then the door flew open with other worker.

"Come, you've got to see this!" she told them. They got up and decided to take a look. It was a winter wonderland. Everything was covered in what looked like snow. Then they heard thumping noises toward the steps and headed to there. They saw a line of workers lining up for a sled ride down the stairs and Shuichi wa sin front? Yuki pushed his way threw.

"Okay, enjoy the ride!" smile Shuichi when he was grabbed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-"

"Look, me and this other guy made a Winter Wonderland!"

"Shuichi, i swear, if the president of the publishing industry sees this, i'll-"

"You'll do what?" asked a deep voice. Yuki turned around and it was the same guy Yuki mentioned.

"Hi, Todd!"

"How's the money going, Shuichi?"

"Very good! lots of people love it!"

"Thats good! I've always wanted to have a day like this! Its always so boring!" Yuki starred at them with his mouth wide open.

"Mr. Yuki, you should bring him along more often! I love this guy! Haha!" he said happily rubbing Shuichi's head with his hand.

"Well, you have a good day, both of you!" said the man.

"Kay! Bye-Bye!" waved Shuichi.

"Bye." said Yuki.

"Yuki can we take the sled way down?"

"Unless you want me to die form a heart attack, then no!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were finally out of the building when Shuichi aksed...

"So, whens the next visit?" Yuki just glared at him and went into the car.

"Your just jealous cause they like me more!"

~END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL!! Its just like when i visit my friend at work....except i never did the snow thing and her bosses hate me....yeah. Hopw you liked it! Read, Review and Review! BYEZ!


End file.
